The use of a multi-pane window, created from precise and dimensionally stable technical profiles to make the opening panel and the frame of said window, makes it possible to achieve perfect tightness of that window and an elevated soundproofing factor when the window is closed.
However, if the opening panel of such windows is even slightly ajar this soundproofing is significantly impaired. This is especially unpleasant for apartments or offices located in noisy streets or near traffic routes, especially in the upper stories where the effect of noise abatement walls is reduced. Thus, the occupants of such premises cannot open their windows for more than a few minutes without experiencing the effects of outside noise in an intolerable manner.
Document US 2010/0266138 describes one example of active noise control in a closed room. This type of active control requires the installation of loudspeakers in the room and an optimization of their placement. Also, this device of the prior art is not suitable for use by the public at large.